A Wasp's Sight
by Starsinger04
Summary: Loathed by his clan leader and avoided by most, Wasppaw intends to prove his loyalty to it's limits. But when a tragic incident leaves him defenceless, Wasppaw starts to get visits from a certain strange blind medicine cat... With his help and many more, Wasppaw just might get what he ever truly wanted, a Clan that believes in him. ROFD; I don't own Warriors!
1. The Black Eagle's Eye

**_Okay, for the sequel to VOTS, I need a couple of OCs! Just some medicine cat apprentices please! 1 cat for each person, and all you have to do is list:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Look:_**

**_Clan:_**

**_I'll try to hook them up with a family if I can! But there is something on here about a certain cat, since this isn't allowed, it's Wasppaw! Or, Blindwasp! So if you could, I would love that, thanks!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SkyClan-<span>_**

**Grassfur; **_Huge mottled grey tom with amber eyes._

(Apprentice Needed!)

**_ThunderClan-_**

**Robintalon; **_Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes._

(Apprentice Needed!)

_**RiverClan-**_

**Sootpelt;**_ Elderly black and grey dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

**Brightfeather; **_Small dark golden tabby tom with a long thin tail and light brown eyes with a cream chest._

**_ShadowClan-_**

(Mentor Needed)

**Blindwasp; **_Orange and black tabby tom with fading blue eyes. {Blind} _

**_WindClan-_**

**Specklerush; **_White blotched she-cat with tawny brown and dark brown flecks, a fluffy tail and long fur, amber eyes, a blunt nose and small claws. _

**Embershade; **_Russet she_**-**_cat with ginger specks and ember eyes._

**_LakeClan-_**

**Pythonhiss; **_Silver ragged tom with crystal-green eyes and python-like teeth. _

(Apprentice Needed!)

* * *

><p>"Wasppaw, Littlepaw, Heatherpaw, Wasppaw, Littlepaw, Heatherpaw!"<p>

As the clan chanted their name, Wasppaw couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and happiness, he was on the path of being the best warrior ShadowClan had ever seen! Littlepaw, his almost identical brother, could barely hold back a yowl of excitement. On the other side of Wasppaw, Heatherpaw had grown her fur to twice her size. Wasppaw giggled at the sight of his litter-mates, finally, they were going to be warriors in no time!

* * *

><p>"Hey Wasppaw, catch!"<p>

Something thudded against his shoulder, he grunted slightly at the surprise and hooked his claws deep into the fresh moss, feeling the cool water freeze his paw. He whirled around and hissed at a white, grey, smoky silver, tabby tom with sky-blue eyes. Feeling the weight and pressure of the moss-ball, he scanned the area for a heather-brown fleck she-cat with jay-blue eyes. Suddenly, a flash of brown gave away the she-cat's position and he wasted no time as he swung the ball and watched as it directly spun toward the shrieking she-cat.

"Eww!"

"Haha, that's the way, Wasppaw! No mercy!"

Wasppaw smiled, he was just too quick for his siblings. Littlepaw pounced on Heatherpaw playfully as she began to stuff the torn up moss-ball. They had been out to fetch clean bedding for the leader and accidently rolled this ball into some fresh dirt...

Not that anyone would use it, so they decided after they were finished, they played just outside the camp. The other apprentices; Tasselpaw, Bronzepaw, Spottedpaw, Dapplepaw & Volepaw, were busy running around doing stuff. Bronzepaw and Tasselpaw were almost finished their apprentice duties and everyone knew they were about to become warriors, the two cats were too excited to realize that they were only young warriors.

"Yuck! Heatherpaw, stop, I can't breathe!"

Wasppaw's attention snapped back to his brother lying on his side in the dust panting while his sister was standing triumph with her head held high. "Alright." She mumbled and stepped aside to let him up. Wasppaw's eyes were filled with amusement, ever since they were kits, Littlepaw had always been the weakest. Wasppaw was the strongest and Heatherpaw was the bravest, but they never let each other slip from their minds.

"Hey, there goes a blackbird!"

"Littlepaw, I bet you can't catch it!"

Dapplepaw teased, beside her brother, Spottedpaw watched as it took off into the trees.

"Yes I can, watch me!"

"Wait for me, brother!"

"Hang on, I wanna take that back to Whitespot!"

Whitespot was their mother, and a respected ally among ShadowClan's ranks. Firefur, was their father, and a fierce warrior among that of ShadowClan as well.

The blackbird fluttered high above the tree tops and then swooped downward, and then they saw it. "Wait, that's not a blackbird... It's an eagle!"

Littlepaw yowled and ran for cover as Heatherpaw ducked in a nearby log, Wasppaw thought bravely that he could catch the eagle and impress Riftstar. "Wasppaw!" Wisppaw screeched fearfully.

"Get down!" Heatherpaw warned as the eagle dived downward towards the Thunderpath that split ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory. The eagle had spied a mouse, sweet! Wasppaw pushed ahead, he could take the mouse and the eagle!

"Wasppaw!"

He ignored the shrieks of terror behind them, he would feed ShadowClan for 3 whole moons!

"Wasppaw!"

He listened to the sound of his paws thundering below him and suddenly realized that they weren't that loud...

"Monster!"

"Wasppaw, get down!"

His eyes widen as his brother's voice echoed in his head, he couldn't stop, not now. He had to get that eagle! The bird swooped and grabbed the mouse killing it. Just before it took off, Wasppaw leapt and swiftly deceased the bird. He quickly threw it towards ShadowClan's territory before spinning around to come face to face with a blinding light.

But it was dusk, the sky was blackening. Why was this light so bright?

Then it hit him, the Monster!

"Wasppaw!"

Hearing what would probably be the last thing, Wasppaw stared at the light, his vision blurring. He tensed ready for the impact. It swept him off his paws and sent him flying back, but the pain didn't stop. Both his legs got crushed, a sickening crack as tears blurred his fading vision. He shrieked loudly as the Monster pulled off him and sped away.

"Wasppaw?"

Sharp teeth grabbed him by the scruff hauling him off the Thunderpath. His breath was ragged and his body stung with pain. But worst of all, he couldn't see his litter-mates shocked faces...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll write up the next chapter, but for now, I hoped that you liked it and special thanks to those people who sent in the mentioned cats! Hopefully I get some medicine apprentices so I can go on with ROFD...<em>**

**_Read, Review, Enjoy!_**


	2. A Blinded Wasp

**_Okay, it was hard to choose so TridentTatto thanks but Everspirit will appear in RiverClan/ForestClan because-_**

**_SPOILERS!_**

**_Sootpelt dies._**

**_Thank-you all who are reading this and submitted a cat! _**

**_I don't Own Warriors, your cats are listed below. Enjoy! _**

**DEDICATED TO:**

_Cinderpelt, Bairlight & Crookedstar._

_May StarClan light your path!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SkyClan-<span>_**

**Grassfur; **_Huge mottled grey tom with amber eyes. (Submitted by CinderPeltLover) _

**Ravensong;** _Lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes. (submitted by Spottedmist) _

**_ThunderClan-_**

**Robintalon; **_Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes. (Submitted by XxWolfhunterxX) _

**Palestripe;** _Cream she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and a fluffy tail with pale yellow eyes. (Submitted by ScarpathTheWarrior)_

_**RiverClan-**_

**Sootpelt;**_ Elderly black and grey dappled tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Submitted by guest is cowboy) _

**Brightfeather; **_Small dark golden tabby tom with a long thin tail and light brown eyes with a cream chest._

**Everspirit; **_Black she-cat with pine-green eyes, white ear tips, white paws with smoky-grey spiral shapes up her legs, and a white tail tip. (Submitted by TridentTatto) _

**_ShadowClan-_**

**Willowfern; **_Grey she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Submitted by xXLeafheartXx) _

**Blindwasp; **_Orange and black tabby tom with fading blue eyes. {Blind} _

**Riftstar; **_Small white and grey she-cat with multicolored eyes and black ear tips. (Submitted by Cartoon Warrior)_

**Heatherjay;** _Heather-brown spotted she-cat with jay-blue eyes. _

**Littletail;** _Small white and grey tabby tom with misty-blue eyes and a long-thin tail. _

**Whitespot; **_Light grey she-cat with white spots and deep blue eyes. (Submitted by kittyandroid8) _

**Firefur; **_B__right orange tom with blue eyes, a nick in his left ear from an attack. (Submitted by foreveradaydreamerinlife) _

**Sanddrift; **_Light brown and ginger patched she-cat with a stocky build and a torn ear. {Deputy} (Submitted by Ben Franklin) _

**_WindClan-_**

**Specklerush; **_White blotched she-cat with tawny brown and dark brown flecks, a fluffy tail and long fur, amber eyes, a blunt nose and small claws. (Submitted by Archpawneedsnewboots) _

**Embershade; **_Russet she_**-**_cat with ginger specks and ember eyes. (Submitted by PikaNerd6) _

**_LakeClan-_**

**Pythonhiss; **_Silver ragged tom with crystal-green eyes and python-like teeth. (Submitted by Scarletpool) _

**Sweetpetal;** _Calico cream she-cat with wide green eyes. (Submitted by Winslow's Phoenix) _

* * *

><p><em>"Wasppaw? When will he wake?"<em>

_"Never, he's dead!"_

_"Littlepaw! Never say such things!"_

_"I'm sorry mother..."_

_"Willowfern, when will my son wake up?"_

_..._

_"Willowfern?"_

_*Sighs*_

_"I'm not sure, Whitespot... I just wish that this didn't happen... At least not to him..."_

_"No... Oh, Firefur!"_

_"Then it shall be done."_

_"What shall be, Riftstar?"_

_"He must accept StarClan, as a warrior."_

_"How, what?"_

_"Blindpaw."_

_*Gasps*_

_"No!"_

_"He is still our son!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No, you're not!"_

_"Change our brother's name back!"_

_"The legend is the leader's word, Heatherpaw!"_

_"Come young ones, it is time we left Blindpaw."_

_"No, I must be here to see when he joins Snowstar and Whitebelly!"_

_"Whitespot, please, he'll be fine!"_

_"Willowfern, please take care of Blindpaw!"_

_"I promise, I'll protect him with every breath in my body..."_

_*Rasps*_

_"Thank-you...-" _

* * *

><p>Every string of life in his body snapped in pain, he couldn't move, couldn't see! Couldn't hear, couldn't feel, couldn't scent...<p>

Heatherpaw, Littlepaw, Whitespot, Firefur, Sanddrift, Riftstar..!

He withered around, or at least twitched a claw.

Pain shot through him faster than the monster on the Thunderpath had hit him. Numbing his body, but the agony didn't stop. He didn't know if his litter-mates were okay, he didn't know if the world around him was still breathing the same air. What had happened to Dapplepaw and Spottedpaw?

He thrashed around harder, feeling the brush of something against his forepaw, hearing the sound of something falling to the ground. He felt tears sting his eyes, a massive wave of pain clouded his head, hunger throbbed in his stomach. Something warm soaked his belly, it reeked of crow-food but it stood out perfectly.

_Blood!.._

He managed to part open his jaws but couldn't catch a wisp of fresh air. He screamed, tried to get help, but it was useless. He couldn't see. The stinging liquid pooled around him, numbing him until he was no more. The stench of it suffocated him. He gasped for air but he couldn't breath.

Suddenly a ringing sound stung his head, he grunted slightly as it echoed into his thoughts, louder than the eagle's last cry. He lied still, his breathing ragged, but he knew that he was alive. His brother's worried voice joined the pain throbbing through his body. _"Wasppaw?"_

His sister's frantic shrieked pierced his heart. _"Wasppaw!" _

He sighed heavily and lied still, at least all he could do for now was sleep, rest until he became stronger. And pray to StarClan that his sight would come back.

_"Willowfern?..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for submitting the OCs! This is only a short chapter because of an update but all your cats will be used in ROFD but they won't be listed in this... Sorry!<em>**

**_Yes, that was Wasppaw/Blindpaw at the end frantically realizing that he's alive. At the start, that is what happened after the accident in ShadowClan/JewelClan camp. Hoped you like it, review, thanks to those who have! And I'll see you next chapter!_**

**_Star4 _**


	3. Cinders & Willows

**_Yes, I'm back! And this is an explanation of what happened last chapter, for those who cried I'm sorry! I promise that this won't be as scary... But it probably will because it's a reply but from a different point of view! BEWARE! _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN MEMORY OF:<strong>

_Shrewpaw, Snowkit, Mosskit, Molepaw, Hollykit & Larchkit._

_To the warriors that would've been..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>ShadowClan-<em>**

Leader-

**Riftstar; **_Small white and grey she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. _

Deputy-

**Sanddrift;**_ Light brown and ginger patched she-cat with a stocky build and torn right ear. (Oldest she-cat in ShadowClan) _

Medicine cat.

**Willowfern; **_Grey she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Daughter of Willowecho & Birchflight) _

Warriors- 

**Pricklenose; **_Brown tom with kinked fur and amber eyes.  
><em>**Apprentice, Dapplepaw._  
><em>**

**Heatherjay;** _Heather-brown spotted she-cat with jay-blue eyes. (Sister of Blindpaw & Littletail) _

**Littletail;** _Small white and grey tabby tom with misty-blue eyes and a long-thin tail. _

**Whitespot; **_Light grey she-cat with white spots and deep blue eyes. (Mother of Firefur's kits; Heatherjay, Littletail & Blindpaw)  
><em>**Apprentice, Antpaw._  
><em>**

**Firefur; **_B__right orange tom with blue eyes, a nick in his left ear from an attack. _

**Sorrelface; **_White tom with ginger patches and one black ear and black muzzle with deep amber eyes. (Brother of Hazelfoot) _

**Hazelfoot; **_Bracken-coloured tom with black paws, a ginger tail, a white muzzle and tail tip with deep yellow eyes. _

**Mintwhisker; **_Very pale grey she-cat with mint-green coloured_ _eyes. (Mother of Branchtail's kits; Antpaw & Mothpaw) _

**Whispersong; **_W__hite she-cat with silver dapples and blue eyes. (Sister of Mintwhisker, daughter of Mooncloud & Flameclaw)  
><em>**Apprentice, Volepaw._  
><em>**

**Branchtail; **_Lithe brown tom with a bobtail and blue eyes. _

**Fluffyhollow; **_Fluffy tabby brown dappled tom with amber-reddish eyes. (Brother of Branchtail, Wildstripe, Swanflight & Fallowbolt) _

**Wildstripe; **_Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.  
><em>**Apprentice, Spottedpaw.**_  
><em>

**Fallowbolt; **_Grey tabby tom with blue eyes._

**Tasseltail; **_Golden and brown tom with amber eyes and a tassel-like tail. (Son of Jaystep & Maskface, brother of Bronzeheart) _

**Bronzeheart; **_Russet she-cat with bright blue eyes and off-white tabby markings.  
><em>**Apprentice, Mothpaw._  
><em>**

Apprentices-

**Spottedpaw; **_Dark brown tom with kinked fur and white spots with fiery amber eyes. _

**Dapplepaw; **_Black and Smoky brown dappled tabby she-cat with frosty amber eyes. _

**Volepaw;**_ Sanded grey and silver/brown tom with one yellow eye and one green eye._

**Antpaw; **_Small dark brown and light grey tabby tom with minted-blue eyes. _

**Mothpaw; **_Very pale brown she-cat with pale silver spots and deep green eyes. _

**Blindpaw; **_Orange and black tabby tom with blinded blue eyes._

Queens-

**Swanflight; **_White tabby she-cat with wide green eyes. (Expecting Tasseltail's kits) _

**Whitesnow;**_ White tabby she-cat with faint ice-silver stripes and deep frosty amber eyes. (Mate of Pricklenose, Mother to Spottedpaw, Dapplepaw & Volepaw) _

Elders-

**Silverfur; **_Silver she-cat with white paws, a white chest, muzzle and tail tip with ice-green eyes._

**Fawnleap; **_Tan-coloured she-cat with a white splotch over her amber eyes. (Sister of Birchflight) _

**Ferretclaw; **_Dark grey tom with white spots on his belly and tail with blue eyes. (Oldest tom in ShadowClan) _

* * *

><p><span><em>Willowfern's P.O.V<em> 

I was cleaning up some herbs that had been used for Mintwhisker's litter, I smiled, Antkit and Mothkit would be warriors in no time! Then my smile faded, it reminded me of Wasppaw's apprentice ceremony, with his litter-mates. I sighed and stared over at the unmoving bloodied apprentice, it had been almost 4 moons since he'd slipped into a coma. Then my kithood thoughts came back to me:

_It had been the coldest Leaf-bare yet. No sign of prey or sunshine. My litter-mates and me squirming to find warth in our mother's belly. But no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't find any. Our father took us away, we cried for our mother, but as our father wrapped his body protectively around us. We knew that Willowecho was no more, our mother was dead..._

_My father named me after her, he said that she was an amazing cat, and that I would follow in her paw-steps. A couple of days later, I woke up to the smell of death and smoke. 'Fire?'_

_My father came running in to rescue me, my litter-mates already dead. Either from the cold or from the smoke. I never got a chance to meet my mother or litter-mates. And my father died when I was 7 moons old, my family was fallen..._

_Silverflight looked defeated as he told Snowstar what happened. His former apprentice, Gingerfeather, was dead. Hazelpaw and Sorrelpaw grieved for many moons. Silverflight took this as punishment from StarClan, that he could not rest in peace until he had passed his knowledge, or leave ShadowClan in turmoil. He said that I was a strong spirit and volunteered to take me on as soon as I could walk. But my father protested, said that I was meant to be a full warrior. Snowstar said that I must choose, and I did. I really wanted to become a warrior and have kits with Sorrelface, but nor did I want to leave ShadowClan on the edge of death. My choice, become a medicine cat, and protect this clan with the last of my breath!_

* * *

><p>It had been 7 moons now, and still no sign of WaspBlindpaw of waking up to us. I was worried for him, how long would it take for him to slip away? I shook my head, no! Wasppaw might be dead but Blindpaw will come back! StarClan could not take him as a warrior with that dreadful name! I bundled up the rest of my Chervil and padded towards the crevice that I always kept it stocked up in. It was a cool and dry place for them, that is why is chose it.

As I started to pad outside to get something to eat, I felt something hit my hind-paw, hard. I spun around, surely I couldn't have tripped on thin air!

I gasped as I saw my worst nightmares come true. Blindpaw was withering around in his clean moss bed, well, crimson now. His jaws were parted open and he seemed to be gasping for air. I quickly ran back over to the shelf to get some herbs, I heard Blindpaw's breathing become slow and ragged. I grabbed holly-berries just incase this was the end for him.

"Wasppaw?"

I tried talking to him but I think he couldn't hear me, at least that's what I thought. The young tom unsheathed his dented claws and withered around like a frightened adder. I heard him suck in a breath but it was enough for him to inhale. I tried to remember everything Silverflight had taught me but I was panicking, I was alone with a dying apprentice.

"Wasppaw!"

Suddenly, a pelt brushed mine and I scented herbs mixed with stars. I looked stunned, at a dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes, she smelled of ThunderClan! "Who are you?!"

She silenced me and ran her paw over Blindpaw's spine, calming the apprentice. All night the strange she-cat soothed me and helped with Blindpaw's injuries. "Have you come to take him away?" I asked warily, frightened she might steal such a young and brave soul.

"Willowfern,"

She finally said to me.

"Why would I take Blindpaw away from such an amazing life?"

I winced when she turned her icy-blue gaze on me.

"Willowfern, Silverflight made you his apprentice for a good reason. You are strong, good-minded, fair-shared, and you know all your herbs. You have an amazing connection with StarClan that any cat would wish for..."

I looked away and started working on Blindpaw's crippled left hind-paw. I felt her tail wrap around mine in comfort. I stared back at her just as she was fading away, like an old memory.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and touched her muzzle to my cheek as she disappeared with the wind.

"Cinderpelt."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger! As said and told, Willowfern freaked out and a mysterious cat visited her, can you guess? Did it sound too much like Bluestar? I know that it was Cinderpelt... Anyway, Willowfern's brothers were: Spiderkit &amp; Applekit. Born just before ShadowClan came back to life! <em>**

**_Review if you enjoyed! I shall have the next chapter up soon! Wow updating this twice in less than 24 hours! Plus, updating 2 stories, I think I've earned a cookie!_**

**_(::)_**

**_Sprinkles?_**

**_(;;)_**

**_Review and you shall get a cookie! But make sure to leave one for Blindpaw when he wakes up! XD _**

**_Star4 _**


	4. Soft Heathers

**_Yay, a half-happy chapter where Blindpaw wakes up! Thanks to all those who sent in cookies and reviewed to get one! XD_**

**_Cinderpelt was only the first cat to appear from Ancient StarClan, so beware for more! _**

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROMISES TO:<strong>

_Lionheart, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Firestar, Mousefur, Russetfur, Sootfur, Ravenpaw, Moonflower, Hollyleaf & Brindleface._

_Less we forget the warriors who died on the battle-field..._

* * *

><p><span>Blindpaw's P.O.V;<span>

_I listened to the sound of my steady breaths as all memories and consciousness came flooding back._

_The playing,_

_The hunting,_

_The Thunderpath,_

_The monster,_

_The ceremony,_

_The struggles,_

_The long sleep,_

_The strange feeling of calmness..._

_What had happened to me? How long have I slept for? Were my litter-mates and everyone still okay? Was ShadowClan still here? Was Ferretclaw or Riftstar still alive? So many questions and memories, a headache created in my mind, throbbing pain sped up once again. But it didn't bother me, the fact was, I could feel again! The pain, once so... Painful, now so pleasing! I was happy, I still could feel the pain! But where did it come from?_

...

* * *

><p><span>2 Sunrises Later;<span>

Willowfern had not seen Cinderpelt in less than a moonrise, almost 4 more days and she would be on her way to the Moonpool. How could she leave Blindpaw? She had refused to leave for the Gathering 2 moons ago, worried Blindpaw would have another spasm... Since then Riftstar had not talked to her, it was usually Sanddrift or Heatherjay that came to visit her or Blindpaw. It seemed the whole clan had avoided her and Blindpaw as much as possible lately, she didn't know why... Would Silverflight be mad if she didn't go to the Moonpool? No, she'd just send Robintalon or Brightpaw to go and check things out. But Sootpelt had grown more frail, if Sootpelt died, who would take Brightpaw under their wing? No-one in RiverClan seemed to know herbs as good as her... And Hollowfang barely visited the apprentice...

Cleaning up some marigold used for a cut on Mothpaw's shoulder, Willowfern seemed confused. Swanflight's kits would be here soon and Sanddrift would retire... Mintwhisker seemed like a good choice for deputy, but ShadowClan was still low on it's warriors.

Suddenly a deep heavy breath made Willowfern spin around to stare at Blindpaw wide-eyed. The tabby tom with awake, he was awake! But he looked different...

He was sitting up looking around the place with a calm expression but Willowfern knew that any time soon, he would freak out and drop into a spasm because of lack in sight. "Wasppaw?" The apprentice jumped at the sound of her voice but quickly calmed down, Willowfern was impressed. Then, the dreadful question came, the one that she feared most:

"Willowfern, how come I can't see?"

She froze unable of what to do or say. The scent of prey softened the tensed air around them, Willowfern swung her head to look at a dark feline shape standing at the entrance to her den. Was it Cinderpelt?

"Blindpaw! You're awake!"

No, it was Heatherjay. The blind tom's litter-mates had finished their assessments 4 moons ago. It was a shame, otherwise Blindpaw could have a chance to change...

"Blindpaw?"

"Yeah!"

Heatherjay squealed as she made to her injured brother but Willowfern stopped her.

"That's what Riftstar named you!"

"What?"

"When you were dead!"

"I wasn't dead!... Was I?"

Willowfern turned on Heatherjay, she bared her teeth and growled at the younger she-cat.

"Willowfern! What in StarClan are you doing?"

Riftstar snarled as she entered the Medicine den with a fresh nick in her left ear.

"Get out."

"What!?"

"But he's my litter-mate!"

"Get out!"

Willowfern screeched at her hardest.

"I will not take orders from a cat who thinks StarClan is nothing but a myth."

She glared at Riftstar as the leader wrapped her tail around Heatherjay.

"Come, we have no time for this."

Both cats left glaring daggers at Willowfern but she wouldn't let them walk all over Blindpaw. Speaking of tom, he tried to walk over to her and comfort but accidently tripped on a root and fell. Cursing under his breath as Willowfern helped him up, he stared into her deep blue eyes, she looked horrified to see his faded cyan ones full of gratitude. "Thank-you."

Willowfern dipped her head to him, though knowing that he couldn't see, she led him back to his nest and dropped the fresh blackbird at his feet. Blindpaw bent down to sniff the creature and froze in fear, realizing that this had been the same creature he'd thought to see before injury. Willowfern took it away.

"I know, I'll go get you something to eat. Stay here."

Blindpaw lied down and tucked his paws underneath him and nodded.

"Willowfern?"

The grey she-cat looked back at him. "Yes?"

The tom hesitated before forcing the words out:

"Am I blind?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, yes you are. I'm sorry but life is like that. XP<strong>_

_**!**_

_**Thanks to those who reviewed and gave a cookie! Blindpaw will look on you in StarClan! I was thinking of adding Briarlight in this but then I wanted it to end dramatically by him realizing that he's blind... O.O**_

_**Thanks for reading, review and I shall see you soon!**_

**_Star4 _**


	5. Every Ember Must Burn

**_Go Warriors:_**

**_Riftstar is harsh because there is a threatening prophecy about Wasppaw and so it's not only her, the whole clan hates him apart from: _****_Heatherjay, Silverfur, Willowfern, Sanddrift & Dapplepaw._**

**_Wanderstar:_**

**_How did you know!? Yes he does but there is something about him that will change forever! _****_Too dramatic?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to those who have sent in OCs for ROFD! And thanks to everyone who gave cookies to Blindpaw and who took a cookie! Yummy? Do I blabber too much? <em>**

**_On with the story! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>JUST INCASE HE'S READING THIS:<span>**

_Jayfeather._

_To a medicine cat that cannot see into the truth. __May you guide the past to form the future! _

* * *

><p><span>Blindpaw's P.O.V<span>

_It had been 3 whole days since I had woken from my slumber, I have realized that I'm critically injured, but not only that, I am blind. Heatherjay still brought me food and company, I had only seen my mother and father once. Littletail had not come at all. Riftstar avoided us, Sanddrift talked to Willowfern though. My mentor, Ferretclaw has retired now, but sorry isn't good enough he says to me. Silverfur still loves me, it's like she's my mother! I am broken to the core to miss out on Mintwhisker's kits. Antpaw & Mothpaw would come in here curious, but Willowfern would just shoo them away. Spottedpaw and Volepaw were scared of me, I could feel it. But Dapplepaw, she was the one who helped and kept me safe the most, funny, she used to hate me..._

* * *

><p>"Okay, are you sure that you will be fine while I'm gone tonight?"<p>

Blindpaw stifled a purr of amusement, he liked how Willowfern and Silverfur fussed about him. He was sitting in his nest staring at a wall, he could hear her in the background cleaning up some smelly herbs. Ever since the accident, he had been living in this den, heck, he hadn't outside in the camp yet!

"I'll be fine Willowfern, say hi to Brightpaw for me, will you?"

The grey she-cat stared at him, he could feel her deep blue gaze burning into his fur, before wrapping her tail gently over his shoulders. "Okay, see you soon."

Blindpaw heard the medicine cat leave, her pawsteps fading into nothingness. Suddenly hurried pawsteps greeted him, but the scent of a confused tom suffocated the air.

"Littletail?"

The tom growled, Blindpaw stiffened, was Littletail mad at him for getting hurt?

"Oh just you here is it?"

His tabby brother sneered, Blindpaw winced, why was everyone so mad at him?

"Yes."

He felt a hot breath brush his cheek, Blindpaw realized that Littletail had crept up on him and was very close.

"Do you know why Riftstar made you 'Blindpaw'?"

He hesitated, hot guilt swept his pelt.

"No..."

He felt something sharp pierce his face and he yelped in pain and surprise, this wasn't the Littletail he wanted as a loving brother!

"Liar! You were part of a doom prophecy!"

Another set of claws found themselves at his chest, Blindpaw parted his jaws in a gasp of fresh air and pain. He scented cool night air, was it late already? Did anyone hear him?

Littletail's tail had wrapped itself around his neck, and the lean tom was pinning him down, making him listen. Hot breath tickled his ear and blood seeped from the side of his face, burning his left eye and nose.

"What prophecy!?"

Blindpaw spat at him fiercely.

"The wasp's claws will rip the rifted storm and plunge the clans into the shadows."

Littletail repeated his leader's words, he had been sent to tell his brother this, but he couldn't destroy him!

"What... What does that mean?"

He winced at the sound of his brother's rasp voice and bloodied face but held him down firmly.

"Riftstar had a visit from Silverflight, he said that you would be destined for terrible things..."

"Such as?"

"Tearing this clan apart."

Why would I do that?"

"No-one knows..."

His voice trailed off and his paws faded to nothing as Littletail retreated into the darkness outside.

Blindpaw lied still on the ground, letting the cool night air wash over him. Why would Littletail tell him that? Flicking his ears back and sensing dawn, Blindpaw heaved a sigh and padded back to the den. He stopped when he heard a low wail coming from the entrance to the camp. "Willowfern?"

He padded around to scent the grey she-cat and was stunned to hear her crying. "What's wrong?"

The she-cat jumped surprised at him but calmed down, would he understand the pain?

"Sootpelt... She's-she's... Dead..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Sootpelt! X(<em>**

**_And poor Brightpaw, Blindpaw & Littletail!_**

**_O.O_**

**_But does Dapplepaw love Blindpaw?_**

**_Ooooooooooooooooooh!_**

**_XD _**

**_Star4 _**


	6. Vole Caught in Blinding Fire

**_Go Warriors:_**

**_No, it's a spin-off from the sequel to VOTS! The reason Riftstar "hates" Blindpaw is because she sees this as weakness and she told everyone to ignore the fact. They live in ShadowClan, remember? _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enjoy another great chapter! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WE'LL NEVER FORGET:<span>**

_Goosefeather_

_An old cat that could save a life if given a chance..._

* * *

><p><span>Blindpaw's P.O.V<span>

_I was shocked to hear the death of Sootpelt, the once pretty RiverClan medicine cat, now what would happen to her apprentice? Brightfeather had received his name during his mentor's death. It was said that Sootpelt had collapsed during the journey back home, she had been ill and was unable to return home. She was buried above the Moonpool to look over the lake and it's thriving clans. _

_When this happened, I had asked for Willowfern to take me on as her apprentice. At first she was surprised, but I had said that my time of being a warrior was not meant for me, and that this was my punishment for not realizing. I became a medicine cat, but Riftstar refused to talk to me, I had not seen Littletail since that night, and Heatherjay still visited me from time to time, playing moss-ball or something, talking about the forest. She said it hasn't been the same without me, I still thought that it had been. _

_I hope I get to see Silverflight, Gingerfeather, or Sootpelt on my way to the Moonpool. But I guess everything has changed, and that I actually might be on this path alone. But the prophecy didn't shake me, I knew I had to be brave to survive this journey of life... _

* * *

><p>"Blindpaw! We need some more of this."<p>

Willowfern nudged something toward the said Blindpaw as he sniffed it confidently.

"Celandine!"

Willowfern nodded and gave a small hum of understanding.

"Tell me what it's good for?"

Blindpaw hesitated and thought for a heart-beat.

"The herb is used to ease pain, it can also be used to treat injuries of the eyes?"

Willowfern had used the herb on him after his eyes and started to hurt. "Correct! We need more, seeing as we used the last on you..."

Blindpaw snorted in disgust, Willowfern just smiled and made sure that he had a warrior to go with and a good amount of memory to know the herb and locate it.

"Before you go, can you also keep a lookout for Blackberry leaves?"

"Good for bee stings. Yes, I'll keep an eye out!"

Blindpaw called back over his shoulder and padded towards the centre of the camp to find a free warrior. "Blindpaw!" Firefur his father bounded over and flicked his tail on his son's uninjured shoulder. "What's up, little tom?"

Blindpaw smiled and purred in happiness at the joke. "I need some help fetching herbs for Willowfern, I need a warrior to guide me though..." His purred died down and his smiled faded. Right, someone to guide him because he was blind.

"That's okay, you can join my patrol!" Firefur padded up toward the entrance of the camp with his tail wrapped around his trailing son. Firefur's patrol included; Fallowbolt, Whispersong & Volepaw. Thank StarClan that Spottedpaw wasn't on this one!

* * *

><p>They had travel around the territory sometime making sure that Blindpaw was keeping up. So far; Fallowbolt had spotted some marigold and offered to carry it, Whispersong had caught at least 2 birds, Volepaw had caught a shrew and was offering to carry some blackberry leaves, Firefur had caught 2 voles and 4 mice, while Blindpaw had finally found Celandine. Yep, everything seemed good so far, until a certain young hawk decided to eat him for lunch.<p>

Yowling in rage, Blindpaw sliced his claws along the side-belly of the bird and kicked up dust to get away. Whispersong quickly and swiftly killed it before it could do anymore harm. "Thanks." Blindpaw panted as he hissed in rage at the bird, he had scattered all of the Celandine but thankfully no harm had been done, to the plant at least. Blindpaw had deep scratches from the hawk's talons and a faint scar down the left side of his face.

"Well, that's the third bird I've caught today!" Whispersong flicked her tail in satisfaction as Volepaw trotted up to the blind apprentice.

"Are you okay? That bird almost had you for lunch!" Blindpaw's eyes glinted in amusement.

"Well the tables have turned, we're going to have IT for lunch!" Volepaw sneered at the bird and pranced around happily. Unlike his litter-mates, Volepaw was the most easy-going out of the rest.

"Should we head back up to camp?" Firefur stood on a ledge watching out over the lake-side. Blindpaw sniffed his herb bundle and nodded.

"I'm good to go back but if you guys want to go ahead-"

"No! Stay with us! You're fun to hang around with!" Volepaw whined, Blindpaw trying to hide his amusement, sighed and picked up the herbs.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I need to go put these herbs away before they go dry."

Volepaw straightened up and flicked his ears as he whiskers quivered with bravery. "I'll go put them back!" Without warning, he rounded up the herbs and raced back to camp. Blindpaw himself was impressed.

"Okay... Well let's go down by the shore and see if anything's washed up." Firefur ordered and they all took off to wait for Volepaw by the camp entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if it was short...<em>**

**_I've been busy updating stories like hell..._**

**_Star4 _**


	7. Jayfeather, My Name Is Jayfeather

**_I don't own Warriors!_**

* * *

><p>Blindpaw padded behind Sweetpaw and Brightfeather up toward the Moonpool, their tail tip fur just whisking past his nose as they walked in silence. It was the first time the ex-warrior had come up here, and, the first time without Sootpelt.<p>

"I think I'll take Everkit as my apprentice..."

Brightfeather talked to himself, obliviously trying to start a conservation. Sweetpaw snorted, Blindpaw was confused; If her name had 'sweet' in it, shouldn't she be 'sweet'? No, Sweetpaw was just your average pain in the tail.

"Yeah?"

Ravenpaw softly questioned, it was clear that no-one wanted to talk.

"Well, she's smart, brave, talented, they both are!"

"Who?" Blindpaw dared to say, he sensed Sweetpaw tense in front of him but ignored her, it was clear she hated him as well.

"Everkit and Lifekit. Nightheart's kits?"

"Their mother died long ago..." Robintalon cut in, was he hiding something about the kits' mother? Blindpaw thought that those were weird names for kits but 'Blindpaw' was probably one too.

Specklerush was in front with Embershade beside her, Pythonhiss was walking alongside Willowfern both talking in low voices, Grassfur and Robintalon were walking around Sweetpaw Ravenpaw & Palepaw, in which were all talking, Brightfeather had taken up the rear with Blindpaw beside him.

"Oh..."

Willowfern glanced back over her shoulder to look warily at Blindpaw. "Do you need some help getting over this ridge?" She flicked her tail as Blindpaw sniffed at the stone.

"No, it's okay, I think I can make it..."

Taking a breath, he hauled himself up the ridge and padded toward a safe large area. "Yep, I can!"

Willowfern sighed in relief and turned around to help Palepaw, she was the youngest here. Soon Sweetpaw and Ravenpaw joined them, followed by Brightfeather and Embershade, Willowfern jumped up with Specklerush and Grassfur. Last came Robintalon with Pythonhiss.

"Okay, it's just down this walk-way, I'll lead you." Willowfern wrapped her tail around Blindpaw and steadily padded down the pathway, at first, Blindpaw thought he was slipping. But it had been the worn out path from those before.

Specklerush settled down with Embershade next to Grassfur and Ravenpaw. Palepaw and Sweetpaw tucked their paws beneath them as Robintalon sat beside them. Blindpaw felt Willowfern and Pythonhiss settle on either side of him. Brightfeather sat on the far wall and soon joined Embershade.

"This is where the magic begins." Pythonhiss whispered to Blindpaw, he could feel his whiskers tingling with excitement.

* * *

><p><span>Blindpaw's P.O.V<span>

_As soon as my muzzle fur brushed the clear cold water, I was snapped into a dream. I padded along a starry soft grass-ground, everywhere around me was Silverpelt. I couldn't believe it, I was on StarClan's territory! I had the biggest smile on my face that I hadn't felt for moons. _

_"Blindpaw!"_

_I turned around to see a young cat that looked exactly like me! I could see in my dreams! I could see myself!_

_"Wasppaw?"_

_The orange and black tabby tom paced on his paws as if waiting for something big. "Am I dead?" The tom stopped and frowned, shook his head and smiled._

_"No, I am! I'm 'Wasppaw', the warrior you. You're 'Blindpaw' the medic me!" The young cat paced again and grinned from jaw-to-jaw. _

_"Oh.." I gazed at my paws in disbelief, half of m was dead? _

_Another cat, about the size of Heatherjay, padded up to me-us..?_

_"Kinkpaw, she died before she could become a warrior..." Wasppaw informed. _

_My mother had said that she and father had trained alongside Kinkpaw, who had died saving Whisperpaw and Mintpaw from the badgers, I dipped my head in greeting. "I'm sorry, I should've known..."_

_Star-tabby she-cat smiled warmly and touched noses with me. "I died bravely, and I accept that. You are lucky to survive, Blindpaw."_

_Then I saw it, I hadn't died, but the warrior inside me had. Suddenly, the two cats vanished and were replaced by a grey tabby tom with piercing blue eyes, few stars glittered in his pelt and you could see the sky behind him. He dipped his head in greeting and then studied me for a heart-beat, he had ThunderClan scent! _

_"Hello Blindpaw."_

_"Hi." I dipped my head back, ThunderClan or not, he was still a StarClan cat. "I don't know you... Do I?" I sure didn't recognise him from the first breath..._

_"You don't, but I know who you are, ShadowClan apprentice." He hissed and started to circle around me until we were face-to-face. "I was once like you; wanting to defend my clan and prove my loyalty. But I couldn't."_

_I gasped. "Did you have an accident too?"_

_He shook his head, and then it came to me: "You're blind?"_

_"Yes, I was born blind." He opened his eyes and stared at me, I couldn't bear that thought; an innocent kit that hadn't seen the world at all in their entire life. _

_"I became a medicine cat instead, learned the ways of my ancestors, and became apart of many stories. None of which you would've heard but I was a well respected cat that lost and earned many things." _

_I tilted my head at him and gave a lop-sided look. "Who are you?" Finally the tom gave up._

_"Jayfeather, my name is Jayfeather." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haven't updated this in a while but glad I did!<em>**

**_O.O_**

**_Jayfeather's back! _**

**_^.^_**

**_Star4 _**


End file.
